waroftheimmortalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Class
Class A class in War of the immortals determines the type of weapons and armour it can use, as well as what skills and spells it will gain throughout its levels. Collecting gear is a way players can improve a character when they have reached level 120. Most areas the say instance will have harder monsters called elites these are harder to kill however, the rewards from these monsters are stronger than your white equipment. When players collect more pieces of the gear, they become stronger and gain more health. Always remember that it doesn't matter what class you chose as long as you like the style of which the class uses. Classes There are currently eight playable classes in-game, these are a summary of each of them. Berzerker Excelling at the brutal force and destruction the Berzerker is always the one to charge in head first. With a strong emphasis on melee damage and mobility they make the perfect soldier. While they have an affinity for melee weapons and medium grade armor they are however lacking in magical defense. By utilizing their ability to snare and close distance the Berzerker is a natural born destroyer. Champion With heavy armor and strong weapons the Champion is always the focal point in every fight. As the tank, they specialize in abilities to control the battlefield by taunting their foes and strengthening their defenses. Champions are invaluable in any party as they will always be the first to engage the enemy and the last one to leave. Duelist Trained in both the sword and the inner workings of dark magic, the duelist is capable of dealing a high amount of damage while debuffing the enemy. By making use of the Demonic forces, the duelist is highly versatile and difficult isolate and kill. Enchantress Specializing in the harp as a weapon, the Enchantress can both weave songs of courage and destruction. Her main role is to keep allies buffed and monsters debuffed. While she does not output a great deal of damage she does however buff her allies offensive and defensive capabilities making her a sought after party member. Heretic Heretics harness the divine powers of light and the destructive nature of darkness. With the combined forces, they deal a respectable amount of damage while still keeping themselves and their party members healed. With their assistance, no battle is too tough. Magus Magi have mastered the mystical arts of both arcane and elemental forces. By harnessing these talents they create waves of devastation. From a distance, their offensive abilities are simply unmatched. They are the masters of crowd control and snaring, controlling the battlefield as they see fit. Many of the Magi's powers are focused on AoE (Area of Effect) skills, which allow them to battle many opponents at a time. Ranger With guile and precision, the Ranger is extremely proficient at dealing massive amounts of damage from long range. With AOE traps and skills to aid them in combat, the ranger plays a vital role as the tactician and strategist. With their ability, a team's overall combat effectiveness will increase dramatically. Slayer Adept in the arts of precision and accuracy, the slayer inflicts heavy damage in a short period of time. Through their knowledge and fighting style, they carry both a balanced physical and magical offense. Though their defenses can be somewhat lacking, their offensive capability is almost unparalleled. References Perfect World 2011-12-8.War of the Immortals Game Info - Classes War of the Immortals Community Site. External Links War of the Immortals Game Info - Classes Classes War of the Immortals Home Page Home Page